Whiskey Lullaby
by Daijvina
Summary: He turned on his heel and walked off, the sound of his prosthetic leg filled the silent night with sounds. 'How... Why...' Questions like that filled the aussie's head as he walked to where his partner was living. How he got in to the room was unclear to him, but there he sat. Crying his heart out to his best friend and told his partner of the scene he was a witness to.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day for the medic, but she found herself in the local bar. A few familiar faces but not the one she was hoping to see. 'He must still be on mission...' Angela thought as she ordered herself a mild drink. She wasn't known for being able to hold her liquor that well.  
Hours went by and drink after drink got drowned down to the point where she couldn't stand on her own.  
Laughing mixed with protests came from the woman as Jesse helped her back to the base. He had seen enough and started to fear for her safety.

Once settled back at the base, Jesse helped Angela to her room. She had gone from a laughing mess to a clingy person. As much as he appreciated the kind words that came out of her mouth. He knew that she would regret most of it once she had sobered up.  
"Alright doc, time for some sleep." Jesse said as he helped her into bed.  
"Haha, aren't you gonna join me?" The blonde asked as she tugged on his metal arm, thinking it was her boyfriend who had come to her rescue.  
A loud thud came from the hallway, a blonde man just stared at the scene before him. His worst nightmare had become real, too real.

He turned on his heel and walked off, the sound of his prosthetic leg filled the silent night with sounds. 'How... Why...' Questions like that filled the aussie's head as he walked to where his partner was living. How he got in to the room was unclear to him, but there he sat. Crying his heart out to his best friend and told his partner of the scene he was a witness to.  
Mako listened to everything and offered him to sleep on the couch for the night which the blonde accepted. He cried himself to sleep that night, all he wanted was to forget everything.

Jamison had been ignoring Angela all that morning, whenever he saw or heard her he would walk a different route. The medic found it strange that she hadn't seen Jamison at all that morning, she had woken up with a massive headache and the need to empty her stomach, a clear sign she had done too much yet again but no trace of the junker.  
Hours passed without the two noticing each other's, but that was all about to change. Jamison was in the training facilities testing out his new bombs when the medic was called in. Genji had a bug in his cyborg body and didn't function as he wished for. Angela checked the cyborg but told him to see Winston to get the bug fixed as it was out of her expertise.

She glanced into the facilities and saw the aussie launching off his bombs at the training bots. One of the bombs bounced back at the man before blowing off.  
Angela quickly rushed over to him, hoping he wasn't badly injured. "You alright there Jamison?"  
"Just a scratch doc..." His voice was cold and emotionless, not the usual high spirited that everyone knew him as. 'Wait, did he just call me doc?' Angela thought as she tried to get a good look at him.  
"I have to go now, Roadie wanted me to get him something." The aussie said and walked off, blood was dripping from all the small cuts he had gotten from the explosion.  
Angela watched him walk out, leaving her all alone in the facilities.

Jamison went straight to his old room that he had been using as a lab and locked the door. He didn't want anyone to see how much he was hurting.  
Sliding down onto the floor, tears went streaming down. He no longer wished to be in a place where he would see her or even remember her.  
"God, why..." He whispered to himself and stared into the darkness.  
Time flew by but the junker hadn't moved an inch. His body had grown tired from crying, but the sandman was not welcomed. He pushed himself up from the ground and flickered on the single working light he had.  
"I need a strong one..." He muttered to himself and went to the cabinet where he kept his liquor and explosives. what he chose didn't matter at all. he could just go off with a blast for all he cared.

Bottles went by with the hours, to the point where he couldn't stand and could barely stay awake. He was far from where he wanted to be, he wanted to forget. As he was reaching for a beer bottle, someone knocked on the door. "OI! I'm... uhm... working... Yes, I'm working!" Jamison shouted, not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment. The sound of knocking happened once more, "the hell you want?!"  
"Open up Rat," Mako calmly said and waited patiently for the slimmer man to open. Things went flying everywhere as Jamison made his way to the door, crashing into various of things.  
"Ello mate," he faked a smile for his partner who only grunted in response. He could smell alcohol from the man's breath and knew he was out on deep waters.

Days went by and it was all the same, Jamison avoiding Angela, refusing to go on the mission and drinking. He had become a regular at the bar, sitting at the same place every day. He had found the best place in the bar to blend in and be unknown.  
Every night when the bar closed, Mako would come and drag him home. Bu then he would have passed out and sleep well into the day. The never-ending lope.  
Mako looked at his friend who was fast asleep in his bed, 'what have brought you to this point?' He thought to himself but he promised his partner to watch over him. He had already been too close to drink something he shouldn't. All he knew was that Jamison was a ticking time bomb.

The day after the two junkers along with Hanna, Lucio, Jesse and Angela were out on mission. Mako had tricked his friend into coming on the mission. Anything to have him stop drinking.  
The small group traveled to Numbani to investigate a talon attack as well as picking up a ominic. The travel there was silent, anyone hardly spoke. They all felt the tension in the air.  
"Doc, what is the plan?" Jesse asked as he had gotten a strong warning with not acting like Wyatt Earp in the gunfight at Tombstone, Arizona.  
"Athena said the area has been quiet after the attack, but we can't let our guard down." Angela looked out the window and took in all the damage that had happened in the attack.

The group slipped up into two groups to cover a larger area in the town. Jamison got placed with Angela and Jesse, he hated everything about it. Athena had divided them up herself and sent the tanks off to the less secure route.  
"What do you two think caused talon to attack this place?" The gunslinger asked, looking around for any clues.  
"I believe to retrieve the gauntlet to Doomfist." Angela said, the damage was similar to last time the talon member had been here. Jamison glared at the two, still intoxicated, "she has clearly moved on and chosen him." A voice said and caused him to grow more furious.  
"What a lovely couple you two are." The junker spat out, the two in front of him stopped up ad looked at him.  
"What now?" Jesse asked and rose his eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"


	2. Chapter 2

The two men had gotten into quite the heated argument when the rest of the group joined them. It had gotten to the point where Jamsion started waving his gun at the gunslinger. Nothing seemed to sink in of what Angela and Jesse said regarding the so-called romance.  
"Will you quit waving that thing around before you shoot someone?" Jesse yelled at the junker.  
"Oh, wouldn't you like that. To have me out of the picture." Jamison spat at him as he prepared his MacGyver gun.  
"What the actual fuck are you talking about?!" Jesse shouted, he got one of his flash grenades ready in case he would have to use it in self-defense.  
"Jamison, please calm down." The woman pleaded but wasn't heard over the heated argument.

The usual calm Mako looked at his partner and regretted dragging him along. The slimmer man was more of a mess than he actually thought. Hooked his friend and dragged him over, one of his bombs fell out of the gun and exploded at their feet. Small wounds and cuts where on them all but nothing serious.  
The four watched the junkers walking back to the ship, Jamison kept his heated argument going regardless.  
Lucio gathered the group together and did his best to ease up the tense atmosphere before they carried on the mission. Hanna talked about a new game she had discovered and planned on streaming once she had some free time.

After walking in like 15 minutes they were finally at the museum of Numbani.  
Efi where waiting patiently for the Overwatch to show up, she had mixed feelings regarding letting them have Orisa.  
The ominic in question was observing her surroundings in case of an attack, she unleased a shield to protect Efi when she heard the group approaching them.  
"Calm down, Orisa, it might be them." Efi said and glanced toward the corridor.  
Sure enough it was the group that had finally arrived. Angela took care of the talking and explained the organization and what they do. The ominic when straight to defensive mode upon hearing the name Overwatch.

The gunslinger tried to ease the ominic but only made it far worse. In her database, she had stored information about all the wanted people and ominic in the world. Up on seeing Jesse's face, she immediately pointed her gun at him. Everyone in the room found it quite alarming that she acted like this. How could this ominic be helpful if she is going to shoot down everyone that has a price on their head?  
The group where there for an hour, talking to Efi and ease the ominic Orisa. Once everything was fine, the group left the museum with the girl and her ominic friend. The walk back to the airship when smooth, Orisa had finally calmed down and was at ease. Efi was fascinated by everything the organization had to offer for both her and her ominic friend.

Back at the airship, the skinny junker had finally fallen asleep. Mako had been close to knocking him out as he had gotten tired of hearing all the whining that came out of Jamison's mouth.  
"You really are out on deep water now, Junk..." Mako said and sat down on the ground. A loud thud rang through the room and few light items fell from their places.  
The rest of the group entered the airship, Jesse and Angela were slightly hesitant as neither of them wanted to have a gun in their faces or mines thrown at them. Lucio introduced Orisa and Efi to Mako and the sleeping Jamison.

The pair settled soon in the base, their room had elements from Nubani. Angela checked to see if the two where ok before giving them a tour around the base.  
The two were pleased with the place and went on exploring on their own. The medic took the chance to walk to Jamison's room, she thought long and hard of what she would say.  
How to ease things, as she walked over there, she stopped up in her tracks as she got called to the training field. Someone had gotten themselves injured and was in need of medical attention.  
Jamison just had to wait another day it seemed.

Once at the training ground, the medic assisted the injured man. Thankfully it was just a minor and was quickly fixed.  
Hours went by and Jamison woke up from his drunken state. He crawled out of his bed and toward the bathroom, crashing into everything along the way. Once into the bathroom, he just sat there, thinking over what to do next.  
His mind flickered from all the destructive thoughts to just drink to forget once more. Maybe he should just end everything and make it easier for everyone.  
Mako stepped into the room and looked after his friend, fearing the worst might have happened.  
The sound of crying made the larger man follow the sound. He sighed in relief to funk Jamison safe and sound.

Days went on and neither of the junker or the medic crossed paths. The tension grew more and more and everyone felt it. Everyone grew more and more uncomfortable with everything. Couldn't the two make up soon? Having a drunk suicidal junker was worse than the ominic crisis.  
But little did the members know that Angela had been working long and hard on what to say, how to handle the drunken state he was at. But it all felt useless.  
This wasn't like the first time when she tried to ease Genji's pain and have him get used to his cyborg body. She had great help from both Strike commander Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, but now with them both gone. She felt hopeless.

"Howdy doc," Jesse greeted the medic with his usual cheerful smile.  
"Hello Jesse. How are you today? Has the arm gotten better?" The medic asked  
"Yes, thank you for sorting out the mechanics in it. But how is Jamison?"  
"I sadly don't know. I haven't seen him or Mako for some days now..."  
Angela showed great concerns about their absents.  
"Don't worry doc, Mako just had Jamison out camping to ease his nerves. So, they should be back soon."  
"Yeah, you might be right." She forced a smile, hoping that it was the case. But Athena would have said something if they had left or worse.  
She bid the gunslinger good bye and headed toward the open fields of the base. Maybe the fresh sea air might help her along with getting the courage.

She was out there for a good hour, taking in the scenery and the open air. Once having enough courage, she walked toward Mako's room, guessing they might be there.  
She reached the room and knocked on the door, receiving no reply, she frowned before walking to Jamison's room.  
His door was wide open, remains of explosives was scattered across the floor. What so alarmed the medic the most was the amount of blood on the floor. Just what had happened here? She maneuvered around in the room to see if she could find any traces of the man.  
All she could find was empty liquor bottles and blood stains, she grew more and more worried with each minute.  
"Where are you Jamison?"


	3. Chapter 3

The blonde woman feared the worst, all the fresh blood could only mean one thing had happened. She hurried out of the room and crashed into the fuller man. Mako looked down at her, her face was wet from crying and her eyes red. The usual white as snow lab coat was covered in blood stains.  
"Angela, what is wrong?" The larger man questioned.  
"I-it's Jamison..." It was all she managed to say before she began crying once more.  
"Shh... Take a deep breath now and start over." Mako said and tried to comfort her, she took a deep breath and told the gray-haired man what she saw, the amount of blood, the bomb remains and everything else.  
Mako listened in disbelief, he had been gone for five minutes to get some painkillers and water for Jamison. He never suspected it was this bad, last he saw him, he was passed out over the toilet.

Mako assured the doctor that he would find Jamison. He helped her to her room before he proceeded to search for the missing junker. He already knew the longer the search went on, the slimmer the chance was to find him alive.  
The larger man searched in all the obvious places as well as the wild card ones. But no traces of him, nothing at all. He seeks help in Tracer to help with covering the areas he chad problems reaching.  
Hours went by and they all started to lose faith in finding him alive. Lena went and informed Angela about how the search went and prepared her for that they no longer were searching for him, but instead a dead person.  
The doctor's heart sank, her whole world crumbled around her.  
"N-no..." She whispered before she sank to the ground, Lena tried her best to comfort her but it was useless.

Days went by and everyone at the base gave Angela some room, they all knew how much he meant for her. Mako had gone back to Australia, to prepare for a funeral for his dead friend. As for the overwatch base, Angela had refused to accept he was dead. His body was never found, or any traces of him. Athena couldn't say either if she was dead or alive. Not even say where he was located.  
A bottle hit the wall and scattered into a million pieces, just like Jamison, Angela had found comfort in the alcohol. She mostly drank when she was alone and not needed. She hid the smell of the strong liquor well and none suspected anything.  
"Why..." she breathed out, "why... did you do it..."  
The alcohol brought forth everything she tried to suppress, but she kept drinking, she wanted to forget.

The following day, Reinhardt went to check on Angela as she hadn't responded to the call, he knocked first before opening the door. Nothing was out of the ordinary except for the broken bottle.  
"Hey Angela," The old man said gently when he tried to wake her up. "They have requested you at the training facilities."  
The blonde woman nodded in her sleep, and rose up from her bed. Her head throbbed and she needed some pain killers or a bucket  
"Give me 10 minutes and I'll be there." She said and received a nod from the crusader.  
10 minutes later and the medic showed up in the training facilities, nothing indicated as for why she was needed there.  
"Reinhardt, are you here?" She asked and looked around. The training bots went on with their usual routes, some shooting each other's and others just wandering around.  
"I'm over here, Angela." The man called out.

Angela walked over and all the blood caused her to cry. It was far too familiar for her, too soon. The crusader led her away, trying to ease her pain.  
"It's alright Angela," Reinhardt said, he got Lucio to come as it turned out that Angela wasn't ready to help anyone just yet.  
"Angela, are you really alright?" Reinhardt asked once more but received no reply.  
He needed something to help her, so he took her out for some fresh air. They stayed out there for a while, not saying a single word.  
"I'm clinging to something that doesn't exist right?" Angela said as tears fell down her face.  
"He is really gone, right..."  
"Don't sell the hide before the bear is shot," the older man said, "we are still searching for him."  
Angela stared at him in disbelief.  
"Mako already went back to give him a funeral, Rein..."

Reinhardt sighed, she had truly given up. He helped her back to her room and went to consult tracer with how to handle all of this. She had already lost so many in a short span in her young life.  
"Lena, can I get a word with you?" The old man asked  
"Sure thing, love," Lena replied and walked up to him.  
"It's Angela, she is quite depressed. It seems like she has already given up on finding Jamison."  
"I see..." Her face grew dark which was not something you commonly found on the cheerful brit.  
"Well don't worry Rein, I'll find a way for her to cheer up." She smiled brightly and the crusader knew she was in good hands with Lena. He bid her farewell and walked off, he and Torbjörn had plans of meeting up at the local bar to watch some sports together. For him, learning that the small swede enjoyed sports was a huge relief.

The two men sat down at their usual table with four large beers, just in time for the game to start out. They placed their bets and watched the game. More and more glasses of beer were places at the table to the point where the two didn't care much for the game or the bet, they just had an incredible good time.  
Little did they know that Angela was there, sitting in a corner and drinking. She had already lost the track of how long she had been there. But she still remembered him, she still saw his face everywhere she went.  
She got herself on her feet and wobbled over to the bar and ordered herself the strongest whiskey they had on the house. The bartender handed her the glass that she drowned in one go. The burning sensation caused her to cough, she was never found of whiskey but she was desperate.

Torbjörn looked up when she heard the coughing, thinking it was his tall friend who might be the one who coughed. But upon seeing that it was not him, but someone else. He glanced into the bar and spotted the blonde medic in the middle of her coughing.  
"Angela, what a surprise!" The small swede shouted, causing the medic to freeze for a moment.  
"Oh... Hello there, Torbjörn and Reinhardt." She said gently and forced a smile.  
The smaller man waved her over and she carefully wobbled over to them and sat down. Their company seemed to be the missing link in what she needed to cope with what so had happened to Jamison. They stayed in the bar, drinking and telling stories of how their lives were after Overwatch was disbanded.

Meanwhile back in down under, Mako was walking around in the waste land. He was busy with gathering things he needed for the funeral. It wasn't easy as he had issues accessing his shed he used to call a home. He still remembered the day when Jamison suggested that the two should join overwatch. He thought it was quite the bad idea, but little did he know it would lead to months with adventures and founding friendships.  
"Well Jamison, guess this is where we part our ways..." He thought for himself as he continued to collect scraps.  
This funeral would be something everyone in Junkertown would talk about for a long time.

The sun crept down, giving room for the moon to take place. The sky went from a fire-red color to a black blue. The stars twinkled on the sky, giving the old gray-haired man memories of the two lying in a field watching the stars.  
"This plan will succeed Roadie!" His voice echoed, all he would give just to see him one last time.  
Memories of their great bank robberies and the so called successful plan to take revenge on the queen for throwing the two of them out.  
He li a fire and listened to the crackling sound the firewood made.  
"Well, well old pal. May you cause mayhem where ever you are." Mako said and held his flask up to the moon.  
"Why don't you join me on the fun?"  
Mako turned and his eyes widened within the mask.


	4. Chapter 4

He stared at what so was in front of him, did his mind play games on him again like it has done before? The man in front of him was tall and skinny, the skin was covered in black grease. There was cuts and bruises on it as well but what so stood out the most was the bandage on his wrist.  
Mako studied it and just like he feared, it was covered in blood stains. Could this be the reason for all the blood Angela found in his room that day?  
He reached out to see if it indeed was his friend but never got that close. The skinny man embraced him in a tight hug, he had missed the fuller man a lot ever since he left the base.  
The talked for hours as if nothing had ever happened, but they never got on the subject of Angela or the terrible drinking habits Jamison had adopted.

The moon hung low on the sky when the two finally went to sleep, though Mako checked on Jamison to see if he indeed, was alright. Jamison talked a lot in sleep if he was troubled, but Mako heard nothing.  
He thanked the gods for that his friend was finally recovering from everything. But deep into dreamland, the skinny man dreamt of the night that had nearly cost his life. He was back in his room, in his metal hand was a sharp object. How it got there didn't he remember, but it was covered in a dark liquid. He glanced down on his human wrist and the same dark liquid was pouring out from a wound like a waterfall. It just poured out with him studying it.  
He woke up from his nightmare with a bolt, gasping for air.  
"Not again..." He breathed out.

Back at the base had the two older men helped Angela to her room. She had slept for hours when the feeling of someone missing woke her up. She glanced over at the empty side, depression hit her hard. She never got a chance to clear things up with Jamison and now he was gone. Tears streamed down her face. She was the reason he was dead.  
The blonde woman pushed herself out of the bed and walked to the window, the sun hung high on the sky, she had slept well into the day. The woman didn't waste much time before she got ready for the day, putting on that fake smile and pretend that your life wasn't crumbling underneath your feet. No, she couldn't show emotions, after all, she was the reason alone Jamison was dead.

She walked around in the base, everyone met her with friendly smiles but in her head, she only saw judging looks. As if they all blamed her for what so had happened to Jamison, it became too much for her that she hid behind a corner and cried.  
Angela stayed there with her silent cries, hiding from anyone. Tracer had heard the cries and wanted to find the source. When she rounded the corner, she saw the medic sat there with her hands covering her face.  
"What's wrong, love?" The cadet asked but the medic didn't answer. "Is it about Jamison being missing?"  
"He is dead, Lena," the medic finally said. "It has been well over a week!" The tears pushed on and got more intense.  
Tracer had no idea of how to deal with this, she had promised Reinhardt but it seemed like it was useless.

After some time, Tracer finally got the blond woman to calm down. The two was talking about everyday things, Tracer was quite careful with her wording. The last thing she wanted was Angela to break down once more.  
"Angela, what would you think of dining with me and Emily tonight?" Tracer asked.  
"That would be lovely," the medic said with a smile.  
"Lovely!" The brunette clapped her hand and smiled cheerfully.  
The two parted ways and the medic walked to her office, she needed to get some work done. The day went by smoothly and the evening came by. Angela was seated at the table and was eating dinner with Tracer and her girlfriend. This was the first time she had gotten a chance to engage a conversation with Emily. They talked for quite some time, Angela thanked for the lovely evening and headed back to the base.

The walk back went smoothly, her mind was at peace. But as the base got close, the haunting nightmares crept up on her. The tears she had worked hard on holding back, fought their way out. Instead of going to the base, she seeked comfort in the bar.  
She drank her sorrows away, everyone had gotten used to see the medic at the bar. But unlike the other times, she didn't stop drinking when her legs give in and she crashed into the ground. One of the bartenders helped her up and contacted the base, it didn't take long until the gunslinger came to the bar and took Angela home.  
The feeling of the man's metal arm on her waist made her cry more, she pushed the man and in the process. Her legs gave in and she fell down, hitting her head on the sidewalk. Jesse hurried down to check for any pulse or wounds, the gods had smiled up on him as she was unharmed.

The cowboy picked up the woman in his arms and carried her back to the base, checking every now and then to see if the was breathing.  
The walk to the medic's room was rather clumsy, he nearly managed to drop her when he had to open the door. Once inside, he made his way over to her bed and laid her down. Angela stirred slightly but didn't wake up.  
Once he made sure she was sound asleep, the gunslinger unbuckled his spurs and tip toed out of the room. He looked back every now and then to make sure she actually was alright.  
"Good night, Angela," the gunslinger whispered as he walked out of her bedroom, he stayed at her couch for the night has he felt bad for making her fall and hit her head. He took of his brown leather chaps along with his boots and laid down on the couch.

The sun had started to risen up on the sky, an airship landed at the base. None was there to welcome the strangers on the ship. The door opened and the two figures walked out of it, the ground protested slightly by one of them while the other limped after.  
"It sure is quiet here, mate," one of them commented.  
"It's barely 6am," the other man replied.  
The two made their way into the base, the taller one of them hoped it would no backfire but so far so good.  
They made their way toward the cafeteria as they both were staring. The walk went smoothly but were quite surprised to see Hana in there, hoarding all the snacks and drinks she could carry.  
"Must be gaming again," one of the strangers commented.  
The other one nodded and the two made their way to the fridge.

Few hours passed and the gunslinger woke up, his instincts told him to check on the woman then head out before anyone saw him and would jump to conclusions. He walked into her room and was delighted to see the woman was safe.  
He carefully walked out and gathered his stuff before leaving.  
The sound of the door closing woke up the sleeping woman, she looked around in the room, all confused as for how she managed to get there. Spending no more time on figuring out what so had happened, Angela rose out of the bed. She wore the same clothes as the day before, she stripped out of them and headed to the bathroom. The woman hoped that maybe a hot bath would ease up the throbbing pain in the back of her head.

The gunslinger walked up to the cafeteria for some much-needed coffee. The two strangers didn't bat an eye when the gunslinger walked in.  
"My lord, isn't it Jamison and Mako?" Jesse said as he saw the two. He had a hard time to believe his eyes.  
"G'day." Jamison said with his mouth stuffed with food.  
"Angela will be so relieved to see you alive, Jamison." The gunslinger said.  
Hearing the name of the medic made the junker stop eating. He dropped everything in his hands and started a mad dash toward her room. As he got closer, he took notice of all the water that was in the hallway. He followed it and his heart was stuck in his throat when he saw it came from Angela's room. He knocked and knocked for no use, the medic had fallen asleep in the bathtub with the water running.


	5. Chapter 5

The scrawny junker pounded at the door and shouted her name over and over. The worry grew with every minute he spent pounding at the door.  
'Don't kill me for this.' The man thought and placed a mine on the door. Hiding safely around the corner and sat it off, the door exploded into mane pieces and scattered around the hallway. The explosion had gotten the two in the cafeteria's attention, they hurried over as fast as they could but that was easier said than done for the larger man.  
Jamison limped over to the bathroom, not risking running in case he would slip on the soapy water.  
"Angela, are you in there?" The man called out and opened the door. The sight he was met with horrified him.  
"No..." He ran over to the tub and stopped the water.  
"NO!"

The woman was below the water, no air bubbles escaped her nose or mouth. She looked rather peaceful in there, her blonde hair floated around, looking rather fairytale-ish.  
Jamison dragged the woman out of the tub and tried to get life into her by shouting her name or shaking her shoulders but nothing helped.  
"No! Don't die, Angela!" The junker pleaded, tears streamed down his face.  
"What happened in here?" Mako asked with the gunslinger following right behind.  
"She... She's..." Jamison couldn't bring himself to say the word.  
The gunslinger walked past the large man and looked into the bathroom  
"Cover her up, Jamison, start doing CPR while I find someone that can take over!" The gunslinger said and sprinted out of the room and toward the medical wing.  
Jamison looked at his larger friend in confusion, what was even CPR?

Mako fished out his phone from his pocked and looked up CPR. He instructed his friend on what to do. Jamison did the best he could but it wasn't the best as he hadn't done it before. He was rather careful with the compressions as he was scared of braking her bones.  
It felt like it had taken forever for Jesse to return. The gunslinger had fetched one of the medics to help with the unconscious woman. The medic managed to bring life into the woman but urged the men to grab blankets and more towels. Jamison didn't listen and stayed close to Angela. He watched her drift in and out of conscious, he feared that she was gone for good, that she had been lifeless for too long and it had taken its toll on her body.  
A tear fell down from his face as he watched her, he wished deeply that none of this had happened, and if this was the end that the grim reaper would take him instead.

A couple of agents arrived and helped with carrying out the unconscious woman, all the scrawny aussie could do was just watch. Sure, they had gotten her heart started and she was breathing, but they had no idea of how bad the injury was.  
Mako laid his hand on the scrawny man's shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. But Jamison could only stare toward where he found her and where they carried her away. Time passed and he was still there, in the same room. Mako checked up on him, shaking his shoulder to bring him back to reality.  
"She..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. Mako breathed heavier at that, just shaking his head.  
"She's dead, Roadie!" Jamison shouted, tears streaming down.  
The larger man got annoyed at this and gripped the harness the scrawny aussie wore and dragged him out of the room. He didn't want to go through this once more.

The two ended up in the cafeteria where the larger man grabbed what he could of food and placed it in front of Jamison.  
"Eat."  
The blonde man stared at him before pushing the food away. 'How could Mako think of food in a time like this? Angela is dead!' He thought to himself. Jamison rose up from where he sat and walked off. The prosthetic leg made far more sounds than what he would have preferred.  
He soon found himself in the medical wing.  
'Why am I even here?' He thought to himself but realized soon why. Jamison wanted to see if the blonde medic was in there or not.  
Lucio walked out from one of the rooms and waved to the scrawny junker.  
"Didn't think I would see you here."  
The DJ said with a concerned look, something with it sent chills down the junker's spine.

"Is Angela here?" Jamison asked and received a nod, "yes but even though she is breathing on her own now. We don't know how much water ended up in her lungs." Lucio said, he wasn't able to look at the junker as he delivered this message. This was far worse than when he learned about the background to the two aussies that had taken a part of the overwatch crew.  
"How... When..." Jamison struggled with finding the right words.  
"We won't know today, if we are lucky, we will have the answers tomorrow." Lucio answered. Once again, Lucio only received a nod from the junker. He wished that he would hold his head high and stay strong for the blonde medic.

Hours went by and it was late in the afternoon. All the agents in the facility was on the edge to have one of their own on the line between life and death. Mako tried his best to keep his friend's spirit high, and far away from the alcohol. The last thing he needed now was another drunk episode.  
"Eat." Mako said sternly but as he expected. Jamison didn't answer.  
"Don't make me force feed you."  
Jamison muttered something which wasn't received well with Mako. In the next moment, the larger man had stuffed a bagel in the scrawny one's mouth. Jamison spitted out the bagel and coughed.  
"What the hell, mate?!" Jamison yelled once the coughing had settled down.  
"Eat or the next thing won't be a bagel."  
Jamison swallowed hard when he saw what so was on his friend's plate. He carefully rose up and walked over to the fridge to grab some vegemite to eat out of the jar.

Mako didn't agree on the choice of food but was pleased with that Jamison was eating. They stayed there way after Jamison had finished the vegemite jar.  
"Are you going to drink again?" Mako asked.  
"Why are you even asking that, Roadie?" The blonde one gave the old junker a look.  
"Angela."  
"Oh..." Jamison stared down at the table, feeling great guilt creeping up on him.  
"I won't Roadie, not this time." He promised his friend and rose up from his seat. "I'll go and see if there are any changes."  
Jamison received a nod from Mako and the scrawny junker walked out of the room.  
The leg sent echoes throughout the empty halls. the sound of the prosthetic leg sent shivers down Jamison's spine. It had never bugged him before but now it was a nightmare to listen to. Jamison came to a halt and tried to collect his thoughts.

Angela was close to be an angel in heaven and he felt the guilt. He was the reason she was in that state. He left the base without a single word.  
"I am so sorry, Angela..." It was barely above a whisper, tears were threatening to escape. Jamison quickly wiped his eyes and walked to his room.  
His room was in a terrible state, but he found comfort in the chaos. But in reality, he saw her, well, memories of her. She was everywhere. All from nagging about the mess to the found and loving memories they shared in this room.  
It brought back tears again, he wanted the memories to disappear. Why now of all times? Is it the ghost of her?  
The junker threw a wrench at one of the memory Angela and quickly regretted it. They all disappeared at once.

Jamison was left alone in the darkness with his own destructive mind.

Tick... Tock...

The aussie stared at the gunpowder that was on his desk. It was a huge safety risk, but if Angela didn't make it, why should he care?

Tick... Tock...

Time passed around Jamison without him moving much. He was sitting at a cross road, should he go with his angel to the afterlife? Continue with the guilt? Stay by her side and refuse them pulling out the plug?

Tick... Tock...

"What should I do, Angela?" He asked out loud, staring out at the moonless night, hoping it would give him an answer he was looking for.  
But nothing came...

Tick... Tock...


	6. Chapter 6

That morning was a living hell, medical personnel moving quickly, carrying papers and medical things in and out of Angela's room. During the night her heart had started to give out, the doctors hoped they had noticed it in time but only time would tell if their medic would open her eyes again.  
Words on Angela's condition spreaded quickly like a dangerous wild fire. The ones who knew her well sat on the edge of their seats, they knew as much as the doctors. Torbjörn was the one to break the silence.  
"Sitting here grieving as if she is called dead won't help her at all." The group of people looked at him but said not a single word. They all stared down at the things in front of them, waiting for the grim reaper.  
Torbjörn had already seen enough death in his life. He had buried two of his friends in empty caskets, he had no plans on burring another one.  
After a lot of encouraging words, the swede managed to make the lot stop their sulking but to continue with their things till they knew more. The only two that was left was the two aussies. Instead of telling them to cheer up he sat down with them. Mako had been trying to get his friend to eat without any luck. He hardly drank anything as well.  
"She will not give up," said the swede, "she is too strong for not giving it a decent fight."  
Jamison barely smiled at those words, but it wasn't what he needed to hear. The trio sat there until Jamison had eaten up his food, which increased with the time, Mako had been doing a good job with keeping Jamison nourished during these dark times.

***

A loud and eardeafing beep filled the silence in the room, doctors and nurses rushed in and out, carrying things that could save the person that was living by a thread. But it was too late, the person had drawn their last breath and had no strength left to live.  
The doctor failed to bring life into the patient and called the death time before they shouted the machines off. It was almost poetic about the silence that was now there but the staff they knew they had to inform the family and close friends about the death.  
It was a hard call to make, the doctor swallowed hard to hold his tears back several times, he had to act professional at a time like this. The deceased had sadly no family left so the ones who received the message was the ones who acted as their guardian.  
The voice on the other side cried, a proud man bawled his eyes out on the news. He had lost someone he viewed as family, and he had to inform the rest on the death. A though job no one should have to go through, let alone bury someone they viewed as their child.  
He hung up and sent a text to the deceased's close friends about the meet him at the spot under the weeping willow.  
An hour had passed and the man stood under the weeping willow, thinking about what to say, how to say it. He had already been saying encouraging words tot eh ones who needed it. He felt like a big fat liar; he shouldn't be doing this. Tears formed in his eyes as he gripped the paper he had written what he would say.  
"I take it she greeted him?" A strong and yet proud voice said, he walked up to the crying man and gripped his shoulder. He offered a gentle smile before giving him a hug.  
"I am afraid so, Rein," Torbjörn tried to calm his tears without any luck. The tall man shredded his own tears a swell.  
Few moments later the few others he had contacted arrived. Torbjörn informed them on the situation, Angela had sadly passed away. They were unable to save her and had most likely been too long under the water before they found her. He then proceeded to ask if they would like to help him with the preparations regarding the funeral.  
Reinhardt assured him that he would help where he could, but now, he dragged the small group to the nearby pub.

The group consisted of Jesse, Mako, Jamison, Torbjörn and Reinhardt, they at around a table and had extra chairs pulled up. The German ordered a glass of whisky for them all, including Jamison. He held the glass and said "For Angela" before drinking. The others followed him, but shared their good memories of her. All from how she would nag on taking care of their health to the kind and caring person she was.  
Jamison went a little further than that. He shared some of their intimate memories, the ones that was safe to share and wasn't related to the bedroom. Glasses filled with liquor rose to the ceiling, all of them deep in tears but they spent the night remembering the fallen one.  
Others at the pub asked what so had happened and joining in on saluting her even though they didn't know her.

***

Reinhardt, Torbjörn and Mako had arranged quite the beautiful funeral. Nothing was spared when it came to flowers. There were all kinds of flowers from all over the world. They knew their angel in heaven would love them. They had settled on an open casket; it was a hard choice but Torbjörn couldn't do more closed and Mako knew Jamison would appreciate their choice. The three had encouraged people to write notes or messages that would be in a box and was a way for a more personal good bye than what they could do during the funeral.  
The service went smoothly and they carried the casket to the weeping willow. It would be her burial spot as it was her favorite spot when she was alive. The casket was lowered into the ground and the military rose their rifles and shot a salute for the fallen one.  
Tears shredded from everyone alive, some left sooner than others but the last one to stay was Jamison.  
"I'm so sorry, Angela, I didn't mean to let this happened." He whispered; tears streamed down his greasy face.  
"If I just believed you on the matter, none of this would happened."  
He wanted to scream, but nothing left his lungs.  
How long he had stayed there at her grave was unknown but he headed back to the base. Clouded by griefs, he walked without purpose. It had felt all too surreal but reality had crushed down on him, hard.  
He walked to the training ground and grabbed one of the guns, hoping that blowing some steam would help him with coping. One after one the bots fell to pieces and before rebuilding themselves. But it wasn't enough, he still felt guilty, like he could have done something. Regardless, he changed weapon and kept shooting and shooting. Keeping it going till he fell to his knees. He threw the gun away and cried.

***

The sound of a shot filled the training ground, a limp arm covered in blood fell to the ground. The red liquid colored the wall and the ground darker while draining him from color. Jamison ended his life so he could be with his angel whom he never stopped loving.


End file.
